Kiss First Talk Later
by Pixmie
Summary: Samantha is hiding from Pogue, what will he do when he finds her hiding in Reid and Tyler’s dorm room.


Title:Kiss First Talk Later

Author: Pixmie

Rating:NC-17 / M

Paring:Pogue/OC

Words:2026

Summary:Samantha is hiding from Pogue, what will he do when he find her hiding in Reid and

Tyler's dorm room.

Disclaimer:I do not own The Covenant (maybe in my dreams). Only own my OC.

_________________________

Samantha longed in Tyler and Reid's dorm room, waiting for them to return from the swim meet.

She was hiding from Pogue, not yet ready to face him after their falling out.

She was lying on Reid's bed reading a book. This was the last place where he would find her.

Reid had promised her that she could stay there and that he and Tyler would keep quite of her where-abouts. That was why she loved them so much. Not love love but love as one felt towards your brother.

So there she was reading a book, or rather trying to read when a knock on the door made her look up.

Setting the book down next to her on the bed, she got up and walked towards the door wondering who it might be.

_Maybe it is some or other floozy looking for Reid_ she thought.

She opened the door and when she saw who was on the other side of the door, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Pogue! What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

"Reid" was the only thing that he said.

_I'm so going to rip his balls of and feed it to him, the traitor,_ Samantha thought to herself. She moved away so that he could come in.

"I need to talk to you," Pogue said and closed the door behind him.

Samantha stood in the middle of the room her arms crossed over her chest.

Pogue turned around and walked till he was standing right in front of her. Before he could say anything Samantha started first.

"I'm sorry Pogue, I should not have asked you to reveal your secrets to me. I know that it's sensitive and that you will tell me when you are good and ready."

"Thank you for understanding," was all he said.

For a moment it was quite between them. The electricity was intense and he wanted to kiss her so bad. Bending his head and moving closer to her mouth he kissed her.

Shock waves went through her body and she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him till she could not breathe anymore, but she was cautious.

Breaking the kiss she said, "do you want to talk about what happened?"

"We'll kiss first and talk later, Sam." Pogue said and pulled her closer to his body, kissing her again.

"We need to talk, Pogue." Samantha said breathlessly "There are things about me that you don't know and I know there are things about you too."

"Sam, we'll kiss first and talk later, okay?"

"Okay," She said and with a moan placed her arms around his neck.

Slowly he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, his hand moving down to her buttocks to pull her even more closer to him.

Samantha knew that she needed to end this kiss, she knew if she did not end it now that she would not be able to stop him if he wanted to go further. She also knew she would not stop him, because she wanted the same thing.

_Maybe just one more minute,_ she thought. Her heart and head was saying two different things and she decided to go with her heart instead of her head.

Samantha pulled her fingers through his long brown hair. Pushing her body even closer to him, she could not bear to have a space between them. Any closer and he had to be inside of her.

Pogue could not get enough of her, he wanted to taste that pale flesh with an intensity that he never felt before in his life. Pulling his mouth from hers and trailing it down to her throat.

She moaned and arched her neck back to give him more access to her throat and it was driving him crazy. He needed more, he wanted her more than he ever wanted a girl before. Moving his lips to her mouth again he deepened the kiss with more intensity.

Shaking, Samantha pulled away panting for breath and looked into his green eyes.

"Make love to me, please," she said.

Pogue knew that he had never heard more beautiful works like that before.

"Are you sure? Because baby, if you're not sure, you better tell me now or other wise I will not be able to stop myself."

"I'm sure. If I do not feel you inside of me now, I will surely die," she said in a whisper barely hearable.

Pogue crushed his lips to hers and walked her a few steps back till the back of her knees bumped against Reid's bed.

Samantha ran her hands over the hard muscles of his shoulders, down his back and lifted the hem of his shirt, moving her hands up again taking the shirt with her. They broke the kiss only for a second, for her to pull it over his head and toss it on the ground.

Pogue's hands did the same and soon they were only dressed in black boxers and black lace bra and panties.

Pogue pulled back both grasping for air and he looked down to the girl in his arms, she was so beautiful to him. After Kate he never thought he would fall for he girl again, but Samantha broke down the wall that he had build around him. Bending down he lifted her and placed her on the bed before joining her.

Lying down beside her he propped himself up on one arm and his finger lightly trailed over her face down the side of her neck, over the swell of her breast down and over the taught tummy.

He gave her a wicked smile when he heard her inhale sharply as he ran his finger over her breast.

Leaning over her, he claimed her mouth again, thrusting his tongue in her mouth running it over hers as his hand roamed over her body and behind her back while his skillful hands undid the back of her bra. Never leaving her mouth, he pulled the straps of her shoulders and fling the bra over his shoulder.

Leaving her mouth he kissed her down her throat and Samantha arched her head back to give him better access to her neck and she moaned softly, she could feel him smile against her skin, when he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

He let his hands traveled before his mouth and cupped her breasts in his hands while he run his thumbs over the hard peaks of her nipples. Samantha's body jumped from pure ecstasy and grabbed a handful of his hair when his mouth closed over her one nipple and curled his tongue over it before gently biting down.

Samantha let out a loud moan and arched her back to get closer to him. He left her breast and trailed hot wet kisses further down her body before kissing her most sensitive part through her panties.

Samantha grabbed hold of the covers of the bedding as he gently bit down causing her to whimper, thrusting her hips up to get closer to that wicked mouth of his.

Pogue sat back on his heels and hooked his thumbs on the side of her panties and slowly pulled it down her legs.

Lifting her left leg he started to kiss his way up again along the inside of her thigh only to stop inches from where she wanted him to touch her.

"Please" Samantha begged and then he dipped his head and kissed her.

Samantha gasped and moan when pure pleasure shot through her body and she grabbed hold of his head lifting her hips wanting more.

She cried out in disappointment when he lifted his head and started to kiss his way up her body again stopping at her breasts and kissing them both before moving along her neck, gently sucking there on the soft skin.

Pogue could not get enough of her soft skin. He lifted his head and looked into her blue passion filled eyes and he was lost. Samantha chose that exact moment to grind her pelvis against his which caused them both to groan bacause of the friction it caused.

Pogue dipped his head and slowly run his tongue over her bottom lip before gently but firmly biting down, causing Samantha to gasp. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and twirled it around with hers. Soon their tongues was fighting for dominance.

Samantha could feel him hard through his boxers against her softness, but that was not enough for her she wanted to feel him skin on skin and deep inside of her. Freeing her mouth from his she kissed down his jaw over to his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth and bit down. She felt his body shutter and an animal groan escaped his mouth.

Running her fingers feather light over the muscle of his back before stopping at the waistbands of his boxers and pushed it down.

She reached between them and wrapped her warm hand around his hard erection and started to stroke him.

Pogue grabbed hold of her hands and pulled them both up and hold them down with one hand above her head. He moved his own hand between their bodies and placed himself against her opening.

Samantha could feel him hard against her opening and moved her hips towards him but he pulled way slightly.

"Pogue, please," she begged.

"Please what, baby?" he said kissing her in her neck.

Samantha moaned again arching her neck "I need you inside me now."

"All you had to do is ask babe." With that he slowly entered her, Samantha wrapped her long legs around his waist and pulled him closer till she could feel his hips against hers.

Pulling out he thrust in her again, this time a bit harder and Samantha gasp. Pogue stopped and looked at her flushed face with concern fearing that he had hurt her. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with concern.

"N-no, don't stop, please don't stop," she said and lifted her head to kiss him while he started to move again, slowly.

Pogue wanted to go slowly, really he did, but she felt so tight and warm around him that he soon lost all his senses and his thrust became harder and faster, with each thrust Samantha would lift her hips to meet him.

Samantha was so near to her climax, she could feel it coiling inside of winding up tighter and tighter. "Pogue, I…." she panted and he felt her climax hard around him pulling him in and over to his own powerful release.

Exhausted and not able to move he dropped down on top of Samantha their breaths rushing. When he could move again he lifted him up on his arms and looked down at the girl beneath him. He pushed her sweat soaked hear way from her forehead and kissed her slowly.

Rolling to his side he pulled her along so that she could rest her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back slowly.

Samantha was speechless, she never thought that making love to Pogue would be so mind blowing.

"Pogue?" she asked running her hand over the hard muscle of his stomach, over his side, down his thigh and up again and she felt him shudder beneath her.

"Mmm," he said sleepy.

"I uhm, I love you."

Pogue lifted her head from his chest pushing her long hair brown hear away from her face and looked into her eyes and he knew that it was true cause he could read the love in her eyes.

Leaning down a bit he kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you to Sam."

Samantha nestled closer to his body and fell into a blissful sleep.

Outside the room Reid smiled and looked at Tyler next to him, he heard the words that the two had whispered to each other. Draping an arm over his best friend shoulders he said, "come on baby-boy let met go and by you a drink at Nicky's."

The End.

**(A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.)**


End file.
